


Blanny Blanny Baby

by PaddedPriestess



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Breastfeeding, Diaper, F/F, Panty Poop, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess
Summary: Blanc gets some alone time at night to indulge in something she never gets to. Things only get worse for her (and her underwear).





	Blanny Blanny Baby

Blanc sat in the ornate little chair in front of her desk, absentmindedly flipping the pages of her latest novel. The cold of night was finally starting to get to her, and nothing sounded better than a warm bed. But she couldn’t just stop reading to go sleep. That would be a waste of her time, and she was so close to the end. A couple pages and she will have earned her sleep!

Or, well, sleeping only sounded like the second best thing to her. Blanc, the avid reader that she was, had discovered quite a few kinky loves during her various forays into the more rarely seen parts of fanfiction sites and niche novel collections. And… Suffice it to say, she instantly fell in love with what she came across.

Normally she was good at hiding her more perverted desires, but in the dead of night, by herself, she didn’t mind letting things come out a bit. A very suited double meaning, since currently, Blanc had a desperate need to poop. She’d been holding it for… well, since about the start of her novel, and since she’d binged this 500 page book, that meant at least half the day of just holding it in… Plus whatever she’d done beforehand. She wasn’t known for being punctual to the toilet, especially not after all those stories she’d read.

Even the feeling of having to go had become its own little rush now. As soon as her body signaled the need to go, memories of what she’d read came flooding back. Girls peeing their pants in public, women pooping their panties right in front of a toilet, then sitting on it and just letting go entirely, groups of them getting together and wearing diapers, then utterly destroying them and rubbing them together… It was a fantasy, but it was one Blanc was utterly addicted to.

And on rare occasions when the twins were asleep, and Mina was busy, she’d indulge herself a bit. She dared not leave because of the consequences of potentially being caught. Sure she looked young, but even that wouldn’t excuse a CPU pissing and shitting in her pants; or worse, a diaper.

Even now, reading the book in her hands that she’d ordered, she couldn’t help but blush. Another story about a high school girl, this time one who would purposefully ask to go use the restroom, crap her panties while sitting on the toilet, then head back to class like that. A fantasy she’d never be able to actually indulge in, but god, the book just made it seem so vivid!

And the way she liked to read the books only made it better. On the cusp of the end, the girl sitting in her school chair about to have an accident because she’d done it in her pants so much she lost control, Blanc sat up in her own chair. Now was the time.

Eyes glued to the book, one hand held the bottom middle, making sure the pages would stay. The other slightly lifted her skirt up and made sure it wouldn’t get stained, eyes skimming over the final accident, trying to let her body go in tune with the book at the same time. And, as soon as that scene started, stuck in that position like a toddler too busy to bother going potty, she grit her teeth down and pushed.

After a couple of seconds of pushing, her butt finally began to give way, something large and brown beginning to peek out of her hole and stain her panties slightly. A good start, but nowhere near what Blanc wanted! Scrunching her face up, trying to focus her eyes on the book, she clenched her free fist and pushed even harder.

Finally getting the message, the thick mass suddenly had a much easier time escaping from her puckered hole, instantly going right into her formerly white panties, tenting them out below her and dragging the waistband of her underwear down ever so slightly.

For how long she’d waited though, that still wasn’t enough! The pointed tent soon turned into a much more rounded bulge as her mess curled against her cotton underwear, deciding to take up the space left rather than make more. The CPU could only blush as she felt something hot and sticky start to fill the crack of her butt and spread around her cheeks. Wow, it was a big one… And it wasn’t even over yet!

But it was close. Reading the last bit of her paragraph, she bit her lip and gave one more cute little grunt as she tried to force the rest out. And go it did, even if that little bit suddenly made her panties slide ever so further down her butt. But, to her relief, she was emptied out. And all into her panties to boot!

Unclenching her free hand from the fist it was in, she tentatively moved it down to the big bulge she’d just produced, and carefully rubbed against it a bit. That… That was just too good! So warm, so squishy, so amazing! Those books were definitely right, as expected. She couldn’t even help but press her fingers into it a bit, playing with and deforming the bulge for a bit of fun. She couldn’t even feel her own butt through it, meaning the mess had to be huge! Especially for a small girl like her.

“Oh dear, what’s this now?” A voice suddenly rang out from the door to Blanc’s room, making said goddess suddenly lose her balance, legs sliding off the chair and splitting, forcing her big, mushy mess to suddenly splat against her ass in one swift motion. Even worse, the sudden feeling made her give a little mix of a squeak and a moan, the heavenly feeling too much to resist even as she panicked at the sudden intruder. That voice… It couldn’t be!

Looking behind her, a much more tall, nigh statuesque CPU stood within Blanc’s cone of vision, arms folded and face looking so absolutely smug. Considering the sight she just saw, there couldn’t be any other reaction really. Especially considering it was Blanc’s worst rival. Vert… Thunder tits herself!

“Wh-what the hell are you doing here!?” She shouted in a shocked rage, upset at being caught during such an obviously sensitive moment. Not to mention a smelly, perverted one like this…

“Well, I was stopping by to see the twins, and I thought I heard something in here. Who would’ve known it would be… That.” Vert chuckled and closed the door behind her, walking towards the still very nervous Blanc. She was barely even able to move, just squishing in her seat as Vert stared down at her.

“Aww, what’s wrong, you poor little baby? Did you have a big stinky accident again? My my~” She suddenly taunted, leaning over and waving a hand in front of her face. “Really stinky, wow. I think you’re in need of a change, baby…” Before Blanc could contest, Vert suddenly reached down and lifted the stinky girl out of her chair, walking over towards the bed and setting Blanc down on it.

“Now wait here, and I’ll get your supplies~” She said, going over to the closet and opening it, before reaching into the back and grabbing Blanc’s package of diapers, emblazoned with a little pixelated mushroom on the front. Them in hand, she grabbed the extra changing supplies and walked back over to the smelly girl.

Still dumbfounded, Blanc could only stare as the busty goddess pulled her panties down, sliding them off and tossing them in the nearby garbage. “My, you really soiled those, didn’t you? I’m amazed Mina even lets you wear panties. I’ll have to talk to her later about that.” She teased, Blanc still remaining stoically silent as Vert… Well, to make a long story short, fulfilled one half of Blanc’s fantasy.

Now naked from the waist down, Vert began to clean the much smaller CPU’s poo covered behind, taking care to make sure every single part of her dirty butt was made spotless. And then, as soon as it was, the diaper made its appearance.

Opening the crinkly garment up, the bigger goddess slid it under Blanc’s butt, making sure it was positioned right before powdering her down, and finally, she taped the diaper up snugly over her hips, leaving her in her dress and now a thick, cushy and all too cutely designed diaper…

Only soon after, the dress was suddenly slipped off of her by Vert, who was apparently eager to see Blanc reduced to nothing but a childish diaper. Blushing, she could only look up at the taller woman as she realized the point; it made her look a lot younger. Damn her childish body!

“Wh-what the hell!? Vert, you can’t just do this to me!” Blanc tried desperately to fight back, but all she could do was crinkle impotently like a toddler throwing a tantrum; something that described her better than she liked.

“Of course I can~ What, are you going to stop me? You’re just a big baby, you couldn’t even if you tried~” Vert shot back in a condescendingly harsh tone, as if talking down to an infant.

“I swear Vert, I’m going to shove my hammer so far up your-” Suddenly, Blanc was cut off by a sudden noise from her butt. All her anger was suddenly mingled with embarrassment as she farted loudly into her diaper, as if releasing her anger in a… Very weird way.

“Oh, so threatening. Maybe you should worry more about keeping your diapee clean~ Right now, it sounds like you’re about to blow a second time.” Vert again taunted, taking every little advantage Blanc gave her and tossing it right into her face sadistically.

“Shut up! You’re going to be so-” A second time and her voice was interrupted by her butt, loudly reverberating through her padding, making her face turn even brighter while Vert just laughed at her.

“If only you normally acted like this. Then everybody would find you a lot more cute!… or gross, I think would be the better term.” Again she just fired back, Blanc unable to do anything but grow angrier at the constant teasing.

“Vert, you goddamn son of a-” Red in the face, Blanc unintentionally pushed herself a bit too hard. Again, the sound of her butt noisily trumpeting became obvious, grinding her teeth in frustration at it. However, immediately following, the seat of her diaper began to bulge out as she unexpectedly shit herself again, the diaper filling with the icky warm mush in seconds.

With how caught off guard she was, Blanc’s anger suddenly dissipated into a weird mix of humiliation and pleasure, a lewd moan racing out of Blanc’s lips before she even knew what happened. The girl couldn’t even soil herself without somehow making her humiliation even worse. As if it could get worse! She just had that ability.

Meanwhile, Vert just cooed down to her, pressing her hand into the freshly messed diaper without a second thought. “Wow, again? Blanc, how have you not become dependent on diapers? You’re such a big baby! No wonder you can’t grow boobs.”

Even that didn’t set the flat goddess off anymore, too busy flipping between a strange state of embarrassment and pleasure. Damn fetishes… Even worse was that damnable booby CPU squishing the mess against Blanc’s butt, which increasingly made her squeak and moan quietly, something she couldn’t even try to hide.

“Ooh, it’s so full! I can’t believe you pottied that much in your diadee! How adorable.” Baby talk now!? Was there no end to her terribly wonderful torture? It didn’t seem like it, but the more she thought about it, would that be so bad?…

“Well, while your diaper is full, the rest of you must be empty. So let’s fix that!” Again she grabbed Blanc as one would a baby, and quickly lifted her up off the bed, using her superior height against her. From there, she sat herself down on the ground cross-legged, and then, she placed the stinky baby Blanc right down on her lap with a resounding squish.

“Ooh, squish squish~ Your diaper’s so dirty, Blanc! I can’t believe you did that.” She laughed, using one hand to hold the blushing baby, then her other went to her dress top. And, what would’ve at one point been the very bane of Blanc’s existence suddenly became something exciting. Vert’s huge, naked boobs!

Blanc’s eyes were affixed to those accursed breasts of the bigger woman, unable to decide what she was feeling more of; anger or arousal. Part of her wanted to just punch her right in her tits, but… The other part of her was winning. And, without a word, the smaller CPU quickly latched her mouth onto the blonde’s nearest nipple and started sucking away eagerly.

How. How did it taste this good!? Blanc could barely fathom it, but the second that milk started coming in from the bigger woman, she already felt an addiction coming on. Sitting on Vert’s lap in a shitty diaper, drinking from the CPU’s boobs greedily, and she couldn’t help but love every second of it. What the hell was wrong with her!?

“Oh, Blanc! You’re so rough. Even your sisters weren’t this rough…” Vert was so very lucky she was supplying something so goddamn addicting to Blanc or that comment would’ve led to murder. Instead, she just growled as she continued to drink, unable to do anything else.

Well, not exactly anything else. As she drank, the milk ended up running through her far, far faster than she could’ve expected. Her eyes went wide and she stopped for just a second, long enough to feel her tight butt give in for the third time yet and start pushing out a huge, soft mess into her already crappy diaper.

The girl could only groan as she completely messed her diaper a second time now, the padding expanding right down into Vert’s lap. Who, speaking of, looked down in surprise, before giving a soft giggle. “Oh? Dear me, going poopoo again, Blanc? I can’t believe you~” She said, readjusting the both of them just a bit. Herself for more comfort, and Blanc to give her an easier time feeding while pooping her diaper.

And that was exactly what the white haired goddess did. Continue to suck and poop, milk going in and mess going out, until her diaper practically covered the entirety of Vert’s lap. But even then she didn’t stop; that didn’t happen until her stomach was almost bulging as bad as her diaper, absolutely filled from the limitless dispenser that was Vert’s bosom.

Groaning, she finally detached herself from that wonderful addiction, leaning against Vert a bit from discomfort. She’d had too much, and that was right after she completely crapped herself again… Damn that thunder tits.

And right after she did, she felt a sudden pressure down below. But not in her rear, for once. Her bladder was acting up! But, being Blanc, it took all of 2 seconds before she just decided to let go and start wetting her diaper, the wet warmth quickly spreading all around the front, staining it yellow and making her padding feel just that much better.

“Oh~? All done? My, you had so much.” She laughed to herself, rubbing Blanc’s stomach softly. “You look like a real baby now, you know? Naked, flat, a bit of baby fat here and an incredibly dirty diaper. It’s so adorable~” She cooed down to her. “Wait… Warm? Oh! Blanc, you wet your diaper too? Aww, you’re so adorable~”

And as if she hadn’t already done it enough, that gentle hand on her stomach was apparently enough to get the goddess’ bowels worked up yet again. And, sure enough, she started to explosively mess in her diapers yet again, the seat really just absolutely blowing up from her butt.

This time, Vert’s lap was already covered, and so she decided she needed to fix that. Redoing her top, she stood up and lifted Blanc up by her armpits, already seeing just how far that diaper was drooping down; it reached at least down to the back of her thighs. Two accidents and it was that far… And only growing.

The taller goddess could hear the double groaning, one from Blanc’s mouth, and one from her stomach and bowels. The latter, of course, signifying the girl soiling herself for the 4th time, diaper somehow drooping even further as she unloaded into it. If the goddess had been pooping herself on purpose earlier, by now, she was doing it entirely by accident. Her poor butt was just giving in the moment it needed to, all into her poor diaper.

Which, by now, had made the trip from her thighs to the back of her knees, sagging down that far from just how absolutely full Blanc was. Worse yet, her stomach didn’t seem to be going down either. Just how much could this girl poop!?

But, even the angry Loweean goddess had to stop at some point, and finally, it did. Hanging from her butt, the diaper swayed back and forth, looking like she’d shoved 2 or 3 messy diapers into the back of her own like a makeshift diaper pail. She’d done all that to her diaper in the course of 15 minutes… How much worse could it get? Vert almost feared to ask, and to resist the thought of jinxing it, didn’t.

Instead, she set the girl down on her feet, making sure she could find her balance first before finally letting go and letting her stand on her own. “My, that poor thing~ Blanc, how could you have ever thought wearing panties was a good idea? You’ve been in that diaper for such a short time and you’re already gone poopies in it 3 times…”

Blanc couldn’t quite find the worse she would’ve been able to earlier. Instead, she was in just such a stupor of both discomfort and pleasure that all she could do was moan to herself and try to decipher Vert’s words mentally. “E-eh? Oh, yeah… I guess I am just a dirty diaper baby…”

The taller goddess couldn’t help but feel surprised. An admission of her infantile nature!? That was so unexpected for Blanc! Really, couldn’t she be like this more often? This was almost cuter than her impotently angry side. Almost… “Ooh, you’re so right, Blanc~ I can’t believe you’re the big sister. By now, I’d probably say Rom and Ram are bigger than you. At least they don’t do this stuff to their underwear…”

Again, the white haired goddess didn’t respond. At this point, she’d reached such a comfortable stupor that all she could do was stare at Vert, and in a stunning display of maturity… Stuck her thumb in her mouth and started sucking.

Just like a baby, really. The busty CPU herself was almost stunned at how loose the baby was being, sucking her thumb and using her diapers right in front of her! It was so adorable! But it only got better the moment Blanc’s face contorted into a dopey smile, the front of her diaper starting to soak and sag further as a muffled hissing could be heard. “Again, Blanc? That’s 2 wettings and 3 messings. I’m surprised your diaper is still intact…”

It was a shock, but oh well. Lowee just apparently had really absorbent diapers. Maybe Blanc developed them herself just for this… Or maybe one of the other goddesses was in on it. Purple Progress meant a lot of extra futuristic innovations, but Lastation’s industry meant they’d be able to make it heavy duty… Haha.

Regardless, Vert looked over the smaller CPU Compatriot, who looked practically ready to pass out on the floor. She must’ve pooped half her weight into her diaper at this point. There was no other explanation for that level of fullness. And with how she was currently sucking her thumb and staring in a daze, now was probably the best time.

“Alright, let’s go get the big baby into bed.” Vert said, putting her hands on Blanc’s shoulders and leading her over to her bed, messy diaper swaying with every small step the girl made. It really was like leading a toddler… She’d have to come visit a lot more after this.

Lifting the sheets, the busty goddess tried to help slide Blanc inside, but between her dazed state and ruined diaper, it ended up looking harder than expected. So, instead, she bent down and picked up Blanc in an almost bridal style, having trouble due to the enormous mess in her diaper. But, she managed, and slid her in that with little issue.

Meanwhile, the diapered girl just continued sucking her thumb and had already started dozing off. She was like a baby! A real life baby! It was the cutest thing Vert had ever seen. Squishing the ‘baby’s’ diaper a couple times just for her own satisfaction, she smiled to herself and pulled the sheets back up over her. Like that, she almost looked like a normal girl. One who didn’t wear, piss and shit in diapers… But, that wouldn’t be accurate anyway, since the smell would no doubt be just terrible.

But, before she even had the chance to say more, the other goddess had already slipped into the sweet embrace of sleep, sucking her thumb like a baby while she squished and squelched in her bed. What a cute little stinker… And, with that, Vert walked over to the doorway, turned off the light, and headed out, closing the door behind her.

Fingers tapping the keys lightly, the white haired pervert of a goddess read over her story again. She’d stayed up past midnight writing this damn thing that just refused to leave her head, and now it was all out, like a mess in her diaper… Blanc looked down at her own, still clean and dry, and then back to her story.

Feeling accomplished, she saved the story to the deepest, darkest part of her hard drive, making sure nobody but herself would ever even know this story existed, let alone be able to read it. She just didn’t know what she would do if she got caught writing something like this… Especially Vert. She’d never hear the end of it.

But she was done, story saved, fantasy taken care of. While normally she’d use it for some less than holy purposes, by now, she was too tired to even think about it. Getting up, she waddled over to her bed, thick diaper spreading her legs evenly out, and then slid into her own bed. If only someone were here to tuck her in like the baby she was… Oh well.

Readjusting her position, Blanc decided to imitate her story self, and stuck her thumb into her mouth, sucking on it eagerly while trying to fall asleep as fast as she could. She didn’t want to have another new idea pop into her head. Then she’d spend all her time up writing perverted stories instead of sleeping.

So, before the chance for her to fantasize about Neptune, or Noire, or Nepgear, or even her own sisters, Blanc closed her eyes and put her other hand between her thighs, feeling her diaper and allowing it to lull her into sleep. And so, the CPU of Lowee slept like a baby… Almost literally, as even after the girl fell asleep, the sound of muffled hissing and dirty, squelching noises could be heard under her sheets. What a fun event it would be to wake up to.


End file.
